


Enjoying The Spoils Of My War

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro plays around with his new prize. Set after the events of 11/20. Day 30 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Enjoying The Spoils Of My War

“You’re taking this rather well, Amamiya,” Goro cooed smugly, a hand under one chin as the other ran the vibrating wand against the erect shaft of his rival cock, Ren moaning hot, restrained gasps through his parted lips. Ren merely looked at Goro with hazy grey eyes, his tears welling among the corners of his gaze as he was left to the mercy of the debaucheries Goro eagerly inflicted towards him, at the mercy of the vibrating toys that assaulted his most sensitive areas. He thrashed within his restraints, hands tied high above his head, pulling against the rope that bound them tightly; yet his arms were lethargic, they were weak, too tired to snap the rope that held him at the mercy of the toys, and all he could do was take it, to endure, and to hope that Goro grew bored of their little ‘game’ to finally get the opportunity to escape.

His body was a mess; bullet vibrators strapped snugly against his perky nipples, another toy stuffed in his tight hole, and the vibrator that caressed his dripping cock. Ren fought the temptation to submit to Goro, to surrender himself to the chaos of dizzying, blissful sensations that overwhelmed his brain, yet each moan erupted from his open lips only made it harder to resist Goro’s onslaught towards his tender body, his skin tingling with fire from the drugs the turncoat detective had slipped past his lips.

Another stroke of the vibrating wand, the instrument of torture hitting his blushing head jolted him from the mattress of the bed he was strapped onto, his hips bucking wildly into the air as he came, hot seed spilling everywhere until his aching moans whined down to merciful whimpers.

Some of Ren’s cum landed pathetically onto fringes of Goro’s hair, his torturer putting down the toy beside his naked body, face scowling in deep unsentimental as he wiped Ren’s fluids from his brown locks. The amount was minuscule, barely any amount to add any slickness to his hair. But was disappointed towards his prisoner, licking the morsel of cum from his fingers in a show of indifference, his lips pressed in thought as he savoured the taste of Ren’s cum, all the while Ren basked in his prolonged ecstasy.

Ren could barely react when he felt a sharp pain that burned from within his shaft, still half-hard from the relentless buzzing from the cock ring that gripped around his base, now crying from the foreign sensation of having something slick in and out from his urethra. He bucked his hips, desperate from freedom from the slender toy Goro continued to pump in and out, but his struggling proved relentless as he was skewered from both holes of his hips. He was trapped, and what disturbed him the most as shreds of his senses arose from his sex-addled mind, was he was starting to enjoy this bizarre treatment as pain and pleasure coalesced into nothing but dizzying heat.

“That’s it,” Goro’s sly words melted into reassuring bliss as he watched Ren slowly broke before him, gently bobbing the toy in his urethra deeper into him, “Give into it, Ren. Become mine, lose yourself to the pleasure, because you’ve already lost to me,”


End file.
